Myth
Player: Myth Character Name: Myth Character Full Name: Myth (Name Before Death: Eryndir Suntreader) Affiliation(s): The Ebon Blade Class: Death Knight Race: Blood Elf Alignment: Faith: None Build: Agile Age: 230 Years Gender: Male Height: 5'8 Weight: 190lbs Eye Color: Glowing Blue Hair Style & Color: Long Pointy Blond Skin Color: White Armor/Garment Type: Runic Armor Usual Attire: Usually seen wearing his Rune Plate Gear. History: Myth, formally known as Eryndir Suntreader, was a bloodelf scout under the Silvermoon guard. Before his time under service he was a normal messenger of Silvermoon, delivering messages from shops to customers and the like, that was his daily routine. One day when he was on a job to deliver an important message from Silvermoon to a far village down south. He was said to make haste on this delivery for as this message would determine the lives of his fellow brethren. Upon arriving at the town, he saw nobody, even the towns guards were nowhere to be seen. Walking to the direction of the town hall, all he heard was his footsteps and the sound of his breath. Upon almost arriving at the town hall. He saw faint figures lurking in front of him talking in a not familiar language, as if they were growling, dragging something behind them. He then hurried behind a crate to hide from the imminent danger he felt that was near. Being a curious lad, he sneaked a little bit further, closer to the town hall to see what is happening and to get a good look of who were actually there. Upon to his surprise he saw ghouls stacking corpses of his brethren in front of the town hall, controlling his breath not to make any sound he then opened the letter that was ordered for him to deliver. The message reads " There is word that the Scourge had made their advance, make haste on your evacuation and seek shelter inside the city walls for your safety. Do not alert the towns people of the danger to minimize panic and confusion. Al diel shala!. The town had fallen from the Scourge's recon group. He was scared and did not know what to do, upon moving a back a little he stepped on a small stone making him stagger a little. One of the ghouls noticed that something moved in his direction, upon noticing this he quickly entered a small house to hide for the moment. There he saw a shadow hiding behind a table, it was one of the guards that survived the onslaught. Upon a brief conversation about the situation he was again asked to deliver a message to Silvermoon that the Scourge have taken the town and there are no survivors, the guard then said for Eryndir to go and he will cover his escape. Sprinting for his life he looked back only to see ghouls decapitating the last guard that he just met. A few weeks had passed after the horrific event Erydir had experienced, having lost a significant amount of soldiers he was then assigned to one of the scout divisions for Silvermoon. Just to his luck, the division he was assigned to did not just scouted the front lines, but they were also assigned to get information behind enemy lines. In this few days Eryndir rose the ranks for his agility and stealth. he took on missions by himself in order to minimize casualties. even if he had been spotted he would have find ways in order for him to get away and bring back valuable information. Word had gotten out to the higher ranking officers of Erydir's successful missions, thus he was then sent out to carry on much more dangerous missions for his race. The scouting mission he was sent to this time was far behind enemy lines, everyone that knew Eryndir held him back not to go. But he insisted on doing this for their sake. Leaving the safety of their front base he began the mission that was entrusted to him to complete. Dodging enemy patrols, having to always keep an eye open for enemy scouts, everything he knew was being stressed out in order for him to survive. Being over fatigued he sought shelter under a tree to rest, little did he know that the enemy was following him for some time now. He was drinking some water when *woosh* an arrow flew right past him, he then ran to escape the Scourge troops on his trail but only to find that they have already surrounded him leaving no where to run or no where to hide. The only option left for Eryndir was to fight, wielding his two short blades, he fought for his very life, taking down 2 ghouls in one sweep. After killing his 5th ghoul a blue runic blade pierced through his chest. his sight was getting blurred, he felt the cold steal that was in his chest, looking for the one who did this, with a faint sight he saw a Death Knight riding a skeletal horse in front of him, which pulled out the blade making Erydir fall. Erydir lost consciousness after that, he felt cold as if he was naked in a middle of a snow storm, and he kept hearing a faint voice, saying Zaldir.. Zaldir.. and at times he could see faint images, some where ghouls marching, people being killed, and the last was a faint image of a Chapel in front of him. After that he was in the Ebon Blade standing in front of Highlord Darion Mograine speaking to all of the Knights. After Highlord Darion Mograine explained what had happened, Erydir traveled the world, constantly searching for something he cannot explain as if something was missing. He then stumbled near eversong woods where he saw the Scar. A small group of Silvermoon scouts noticed the Death Knight and roughly recognized him, upon noticing he then sprinted towards them and drew his blades. One scout then uttered, aren't you Eryndir Suntreader? those words made Eryndir stop, while the scouts flee. Since then Silvermoon scouts often tell a Myth about a known scout that became a Death Knight. After that Erydir Sunstreader was known as Myth, Traveling from the Ebon Blade to Northrend and sometimes seen wandering the woods of Eversong. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Death Knight Category:Sin'dorei